


От скуки

by Taala



Series: Истории о драконе и хоббите [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taala/pseuds/Taala
Summary: Это не тот дракон





	От скуки

— Заштопать бы, — вздохнул Бильбо, расправляя мокрую ткань на камне. — Да иголку-то я и не брал.

Хорошо хоть удалось постирать и вымыться. Ветер быстро высушит одежду, а в чистой идти будет веселее. 

Пальцы ломило от холодной воды, саднили ушибы, левое плечо при каждом неловком движении дергало болью, но на душе стало немного легче. Мелкие хлопоты всегда успокаивали. Дома он любил наводить порядок. Неспешно перетирать чистую посуду, раскладывать по местам вещи, проверять запасы в кладовой. Совсем не трудно лишний раз пройтись влажным веником по полу или вытряхнуть коврик у двери, зато потом можно с особенным удовольствием заварить душистый травяной чай, достать пару свежих булочек, раскурить трубку и сполна насладиться заслуженным отдыхом.  
Сейчас о чае можно было только мечтать, да и Торин убил бы за попытку развести костер. Удивительно, как он вообще не бросил его в ущелье.  
Бильбо оглянулся на невысокий валун, за которым уснул гном, и натянул плащ на голые колени.

— Лучше бы я остался, — покаянно шепнул он.

***

Остаться надо было прежде всего дома. Прислушаться к голосу разума, а о нежданных гостях вспоминать в любимом кресле у камина. И кровь Туков тут ни при чем: не она толкнула Бильбо за порог, а необъяснимая уверенность Гэндальфа, что он — тот, кто нужен, что он — справится.  
Видно, недаром хоббиты не доверяли верзилам, а уж магам — особенно. Бильбо совершенно точно не справлялся.

Ну уж в крайнем случае нужно было остаться в Ривенделле. И ведь он собирался! В плеске водопадов, пении арф и ласковом дуновении ветра он слышал одно: «Вернись, Бильбо. Твои ноги устали, поклажа оттягивает плечи, а глаза слезятся от солнца. Тебе вредно завтракать меньше двух раз в день и спать на земле. Вернись, глупый хоббит, это не твой поход!»

Но Торин после разговора с Элрондом улыбался, разглаживал на столе заветную карту и вместе с Балином высчитывал дни.  
Всех охватило нетерпение. Одинокая гора стала как будто ближе, еще чуть-чуть, и они дойдут — до Дьюрина дня и даже раньше. Гномы отдохнули, повеселели, и, глядя на них, Бильбо привычно уже подтянул лямки заплечного мешка и проверил, не забыл ли трубку. Путники шагали споро, тропа легко ложилась под ноги, а ветер как нарочно подталкивал в спину. Казалось, что все страхи остались позади.

Потом, когда вокруг бушевала гроза, на голову сыпались обломки скал, в ушах гремели голоса великанов, а ослабевшие пальцы впивались в кромку камня, жалеть о неверном решении было некогда. Бильбо извивался, тщетно пытаясь нащупать ногами хоть малейшую опору, в ужасе смотрел в склонившиеся над ним лица гномов и даже не мог закричать. Уже чувствуя на плече хватку Торина, он все-таки разжал онемевшие руки.  
Сорвались вдвоем.

Им на редкость повезло. Чуть ниже обрыва начинался пологий склон, так что, упав, дальше они просто покатились вниз наперегонки с каменным крошевом. Не в силах остановиться, Бильбо зажмурился и прикрыл голову руками.

— Жив? — его резко встряхнули за плечо, и это помогло прийти в себя. — Отвечай!

— Кажется, да.

Он попробовал встать. Медленно, сначала на четвереньки, потом на колени и, отдышавшись, поднялся во весь рост. Избитое тело ныло, но головокружение отступило, и Бильбо понял, что способен двигаться. 

— Надо убираться отсюда, — буркнул Торин. — Сейчас наверх не подняться, лучше укрыться и переждать грозу. Надеюсь, остальным повезло больше.

— Прости, я… — Бильбо собирался сказать, что не хотел, чтобы так получилось — конечно, кто в здравом уме захочет сорваться со скалы, но тяжелый взгляд Торина заставил его умолкнуть, а прозвучавшие следом слова окончательно отбили желание разговаривать.

Он знал, разумеется, что не так вынослив и силен как гномы, однако слышать, как его называют обузой и никчемным приобретением, было горько. Понимание, что его считали бесполезным, что наблюдали за каждым шагом, лишь бы убедиться, что он оступится, давило сильнее физической боли.

Дальнейший путь они проделали почти в полном молчании.  
Пригодной пещеры для ночевки не нашли — спрятались под небольшим козырьком, едва защищающим от дождя и ветра. Торин всю ночь не смыкал глаз, опасаясь появления орков, а Бильбо то проваливался в мутное забытье, то просыпался, вглядывался в застывшее лицо сидящего рядом гнома и плотнее прижимал колени к груди, силясь сохранить остатки тепла. 

Утром выяснилось, что вернуться на тропу не выйдет, да и самой тропы, скорее всего, уже нет. До темноты шли по ущелью. День и так выдался пасмурным, а внизу, там, куда не достигали солнечные лучи, стоял влажный сумрак. Торин несколько раз пытался подняться по склону, но безуспешно — Мглистые горы не выпускали добычу.  
Ночь опять пришлось провести скрючившись среди камней. Робкое предложение Бильбо покараулить Торин проигнорировал. Недоверие ранило, но усталость взяла свое — хоббит уснул, будучи почти уверенным, что утром окажется один.  
Но Торин никуда не делся. 

Они вновь шли — теперь уже брели, спотыкаясь. Наконец обнаружилась едва заметная — скорее козья, нежели орочья — тропа наверх.  
К полудню распогодилось.  
То карабкаясь все выше и выше, то оскальзываясь на осыпях, несколько часов спустя они достигли горного озера.

— Подожди! — крикнул Бильбо, останавливаясь и переводя дух. — Нам нужен отдых.

— Говори за себя, — ответил Торин, не оглядываясь.

— Ты не спал две ночи. И если сегодня появятся орки, толку не будет даже от тебя.

Гном сделал еще несколько шагов и устало обернулся.

— Хорошо, — решил он нехотя. — Ненадолго. 

— Как скажешь.

Неподалеку, укрытый обломками скалы, обнаружился небольшой навес — не пещера, конечно, но все же укрытие. Торин уснул почти мгновенно, стоило ему вытянуть ноги и пристроить под голову мешок. Бильбо решил посторожить — так было справедливо.  
Сначала он просто сидел рядом, встряхиваясь каждый раз, когда сознание затуманивалось дремотой. Потом вскочил, размялся и занялся делом. Умылся, наполнил фляги свежей водой, переложил поудобнее вещи.  
Брезгливо осмотрев продравшиеся в нескольких местах, грязные штаны, он решительно начал раздеваться.  
Торин спал. 

Бильбо, бросая не него осторожные взгляды, отошел подальше, чтобы не разбудить ненароком. 

*** 

— Лучше б остался, — повторил он, настороженно оглядывая горы.

Его не покидало ощущение чужого взгляда. Не злого — оценивающего и, пожалуй, любопытного. Бильбо не чувствовал опасности, только что-то вроде щекотки между лопатками и постоянного желания резко обернуться и крикнуть: «Ага! Попался!».  
Однако попадаться было некому. Торин не шевелился и дышал ровно.

— Мерещится, — успокоил себя Бильбо, плотнее закутываясь в плащ. — Вот сейчас все высохнет, оденусь и разбужу Торина. До темноты еще успеем сколько-то пройти.

Он закрыл глаза и опустил голову, расслабляя шею, а потому не заметил промелькнувшей над озером тени.  
Что-то с силой на мгновение впилось в плечи, земля ушла из-под ног, Бильбо перевернуло в воздухе, но он не упал, а остался висеть, чувствуя жесткую хватку поперек груди. Тут же вспомнилось недавнее падение, захотелось сжаться, прикрыть голову руками — не вышло.  
Распахнув глаза, Бильбо с ужасом увидел удаляющуюся землю — если он и падал, то вверх.

*** 

Видимо, на какое-то время он отключился, а когда пришел в себя, почувствовал, что лежит на твердом. Бильбо пошевелился, проверяя ощущения. Тело слушалось, свежих повреждений, кажется, не было. В бок впивался крупный камень, под ладонями и коленями царапала щебенка.  
Бильбо приподнялся, огляделся — и тут же вскочил на ноги, пятясь и стискивая кулаки: над ним возвышался дракон.

Необыкновенное создание было совершенно таким, как описывал Балин — огромное, с угольно-черной чешуей, на гранях которой вспыхивали алые отблески клонящегося к закату солнца. Острые, как гномьи секиры, когти попирали скалистый уступ, кожистые крылья расслабленно обнимали массивные бока, а в приоткрытой пасти поблескивали ослепительно белые клыки.  
Бильбо с трудом отвел от них взгляд.

— Ух ты! Не думал, что увижу такое на самом деле! И сейчас он меня сожрет.

— Ерунда, — пророкотало сверху. — Вы, двуногие, не так вкусны, как мните о себе.

— Ты умеешь говорить?! — ахнул Бильбо.

— Считаешь, эта возможность дана только тебе? 

— Прости! Ты первый дракон, которого я вижу. Откуда же мне знать?

— Еще вы ограничены и высокомерны.

Длинная шея изогнулась, демонстрируя вьющийся по ней и стекающий на спину костяной гребень. Морда дракона приблизилась к лицу Бильбо. Тот застыл, глядя в глаза. Из-под век плеснуло искристым серебром, похожим на... «Мифрил, — тут же всплыло в голове услышанное недавно. — Дороже золота, прочнее стали».  
Сердце заполошно колотилось в груди, и почему-то хотелось дотронуться до матового чешуйчатого носа. 

— Не трусь! — в голосе слышалась явная насмешка. — Утром твой спутник придет тебя спасать.

— Я не… — Бильбо осекся. — Тебе нужен Торин? Ты убьешь его?

— Вот еще! — дракон фыркнул, обдавая хоббита жарким дыханием, и отстранился. — Какой смысл в убийстве? Обычно предлагают золото в качестве выкупа, но золота у вас нет, так что будет бой.

— Значит, ты все-таки хочешь?..

— Никто никого не убьет, — перебил дракон. — Небольшая драка, и я улечу. Возможно, он сочтет себя победителем и, когда вы догоните отряд, всю дорогу до Эребора будет хвастаться, что уже одолел дракона. Мне все равно. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? Про отряд, про Эребор? 

Из пасти вылетел лепесток пламени.

— Это очевидно. Судя по размерам и одежде, вы — гномы. Вдвоем в этих горах делать нечего — значит, вас больше. Возможно торговый караван, но скорее небольшой отряд — особей пятнадцать, не более, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания и при необходимости суметь защититься от орков. Вы со спутником отстали от остальных. Может, заблудились, но гномы прекрасно ориентируются в горах, так что, вероятнее — сорвались с тропы во время недавней грозы. Это подтверждают и твои ссадины на руках и ногах. 

— Ох, — выдохнул Бильбо.

— Дальше, — воодушевленно продолжил дракон. — Куда и зачем вы идете? Несколько вооруженных гномов — разведка или поиск потенциальных союзников. Если бы целью был Гондор или Рохан, вы держались бы южнее. Судя по замеченным мною следам, вы шли с запада на восток. Не думаю, что проводили переговоры в Ривенделле — гномы не доверяют эльфам. По этой же причине вряд ли вы держите путь в Лориэн или в Эрин Ласгален к Трандуилу. Тот, кто обосновался в Дол Гулдуре, силен, но привлечет скорее орков. Остается Эребор — если не отвоевать, то хотя бы оценить возможность.

— Невероятно! — восхитился Бильбо. — Только…

— Что? Я в чем-то ошибся?

— Никто за мной не придет.

— Ерунда, — дракон дернул хвостом, разметав мелкие камешки. — Самец всегда приходит за своей самкой. Привязанность двуногих к партнеру сильна. Не берем в расчет орков и троллей — они примитивны, но у людей и эльфов — да. 

— Ты не прав, — Бильбо отвернулся, его плечи поникли.

— Я не понимаю природу эмоций, но знаю об их наличии. И я видел, как смотрел на тебя твой гном, когда ты стирала. Взгляд самца, стремящегося к воспроизводству потомства, крайне красноречив. 

— Что?! Но я не… не самка гнома!

— Неужели? — дракон вновь склонил голову, придирчиво вглядываясь. — Ты точно не эльф и не ребенок, а самки людей обычно выше. Впрочем, всегда возможны отклонения. В этом все дело? Считаешь, что межвидовой барьер может стать препятствием? Я слышал, связи между эльфом и человеком это не мешает.

— Я вообще не самка! — воскликнул Бильбо. 

Взметнувшаяся когтистая лапа цапнула капюшон плаща и вздернула хоббита в воздух. Дракон критически посмотрел на пленника снизу. Чувствуя себя котенком в надежной хватке соседки Лобелии, Бильбо с тоской подумал об оставшихся на берегу штанах и попытался прикрыться полой. Он не должен был стыдиться — не перед драконом же! — но щеки стали горячими, а в носу защипало. Его похититель клацнул зубами, задумчиво выпустил колечко дыма.

Бильбо, вновь оказавшийся на земле, сел на корточки и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Бильбо Бэггинс, к вашим услугам, — произнес он привычное приветствие после непродолжительного молчания. — Надо же познакомиться.

— Смауг, — покладисто откликнулся дракон.

— Тот самый?! Смауг Ужасный?

— Нет. Это родовое имя. Тот, о ком ты говоришь, предпочитает называться Золотым и никогда не покидает Одинокую гору. Не понимаю его. Сидеть на одном месте — скучно. 

— Охотиться на путников веселее?

— Намного! Главное, вычислить подходящую пару и дождаться, пока самец явится за самкой. 

— А что случается с теми, за кем не приходят? — осторожно поинтересовался Бильбо. 

— Так не бывает, — отмахнулся Смауг.

— Но если?

— Успокойся. Я сказал, что утром гном будет здесь — и он будет. 

Самодовольство дракона и неопределенность собственной судьбы бесили.

— Торин не придет! Ты ошибся во мне, ошибаешься и в нем — он ненавидит меня и наверняка рад, что я не больше не мешаю.

Бильбо вскочил, не в силах справиться со смесью страха, обиды и раздражения. Он оставил дом, увязался за гномами, несколько раз чуть не погиб, а теперь стал развлечением скучающего дракона — и некого винить. 

Смауг расправил крылья, и на миг показалось, что сейчас одному надоедливому хоббиту не поздоровится. Удивительно легко дракон оттолкнулся от земли и взмыл ввысь.

— Эй!

Он небрежно обернулся, одарив Бильбо коротким взглядом, и вновь вытянул шею, как почуявшая след собака. 

— Куда ты?

Дракон не отозвался — наверное, не слышал. Лениво взмахивая перепончатыми крыльями, он удалялся, описывая круги над каменной грядой. Его силуэт истончался, и скоро должен был совсем скрыться из виду, но потом вдруг начал вновь увеличиваться. Смауг возвращался.  
Бильбо так и стоял, задрав голову. 

Дракон завис над землей. Последний солнечный луч на миг облил его шкуру багрянцем, сверкнул на гребне и пропал за горой.

— Потрясающе! — благоговейно выдохнул Бильбо, забывший в этот момент, что чуть было не остался один. — Ты такой… красивый. 

— Серьезно? — изумился Смауг, спускаясь.

— Конечно! Просто невероятно.

— Обычно меня называют чудовищем, — фыркнул дракон, ложась и закрывая глаза. Он чуть-чуть поводил хвостом из стороны в сторону. — На рассвете гном будет здесь — я видел его, и он меня видел. Отдыхай.

*** 

Давно стемнело.  
Ушедший день забрал с собой не только свет, но и тепло. Сначала стал зябким воздух, потом начали остывать пропитавшиеся солнцем камни. Если долго смотреть в небо, казалось, что звезды падают: медленно, как снежинки — невесомые и холодные.  
Бильбо поежился.

— Не спишь? — негромко спросил Смауг.

— Не спится. — Бильбо обнял колени и прижал замерзшее ухо к плечу. — Костер бы сейчас, да дров нет.

— Замерз? — дракон шевельнулся и приглашающее поднял крыло. — Почему молчал? Грейся.

Бильбо нерешительно подполз ближе.

— Смелее!

Драконий бок был горячим. Не обжигающим, как закипевший чайник, а прогретым, словно стенка печи. Бильбо вытянулся вдоль него, прижался, блаженно впитывая тепло. Тело расслаблялось, и даже ноющее плечо успокоилось.  
Сверху опустилось крыло, накрывая.

— И часто ты так развлекаешься? — вопрос давно вертелся на языке, а вот не удержался, соскочил.

— Иногда. Не настолько часто, чтобы меня сочли угрозой и объявили охоту. 

— А еще ты постоянно меняешь место.

— Верно, — Смауг изогнул шею, чтобы голова была ближе к Бильбо. — Я слышу в твоем голосе осуждение.

— Им же страшно. Тем женщинам, которых ты ловишь. А их мужчины волнуются.

— Но я не делаю ничего плохого!

— Ты их пугаешь, — возразил Бильбо. В тепле он расслабился и даже не задумался, что, возможно, не стоит спорить с драконом. — Даже если объяснить правила, все равно страшно.

— Я не объясняю правил. До тебя ни разу.

— Нет?

— Нет. Никто не спрашивал, — голос Смауга стал тише. — Обычно самки либо плачут, либо пытаются убежать. Редко — драться. Те, кто за ними приходит, тоже не задают вопросов.  
Люди приносят золото в качестве выкупа, эльфы предпочитают бой. Гномы попались впервые. Вы все такие любопытные?

— Я не гном, — счел нужным уточнить Бильбо. — Хоббит.

— Хоббит? — оживился дракон. — Никогда не слышал.

— Мы живем в Шире, — Бильбо махнул рукой на запад, хотя Смауг вряд ли увидел. — Такой… вид двуногих.

— Вы привлекательны для гномов? Представляете для них особую ценность?

— Ну уж нет! И, пока ты не сказал это еще раз, дело точно не в потомстве, — усмехнулся Бильбо, но потом снова посерьезнел. — Я не знаю, почему Торин меня не бросил. Может быть, считает себя ответственным из-за контракта?

— Вы подписали контракт?

— Да, я должен… сделать кое-что.

Морда дракона приблизилась, словно он принюхивался.

— Теперь ты жалеешь.

Это не было вопросом.

— Да. Дурацкое было решение.

— Съесть его? — внезапно предложил Смауг. — Торина?

— Что? — Бильбо опешил. — Ты же говорил…

— Я говорил, что двуногие переоценивают свои вкусовые качества, но это не значит, что они несъедобны в принципе. Я могу его съесть, если ты хочешь расторгнуть контракт. Или вернуть тебя в Шир. Или перенести через горы, если предпочитаешь не возвращаться. А еще я мог бы показать свою пещеру — она в Серых горах, на севере.

— У тебя есть пещера?

— Конечно, есть. Должен же я где-то хранить золото. — Дракон возбужденно взмахнул крыльями, и Бильбо обдало порывом ветра. — А потом можно наведаться и в Эребор — раз ты все равно туда собирался. Поверь, такой кучи сокровищ нет нигде, мой… родич — известный ценитель. 

— Не нужно, — перебил Бильбо.

— Прекрасно. Не интересуют сокровища — можно лететь куда угодно. Например, на восток, к Рунному морю? Или на запад, в Серебристую гавань? Ты слышал о них?

— Не нужно есть Торина. Пожалуйста.

Бильбо умоляюще погладил драконий бок.

— Я не настаиваю. Не нужно — не буду.

— И я не смогу улететь с тобой.

Крыло над головой дрогнуло. 

— Как хочешь, — резко заключил Смауг.

— Я подписал контракт, — повторил Бильбо. — И должен вернуться.

Он снова погладил твердые чешуйки, сожалея и извиняясь. Дракон молчал.  
То ли звездный свет отражался в его глазах, то ли они сами светились серебром, но взгляд их был понимающе печален. 

Наконец горячий выдох вырвался из приоткрытой пасти:  
— Спи. Утром тебе понадобятся силы.

Кожистое покрывало вновь отрезало Бильбо от мира.

Горло распирало словами. Хотелось сказать, что он передумал. Хотелось согласиться, взмыть в небо с первыми лучами солнца, увидеть мир с драконьей спины. Хотелось поклясться, что он вернется — обязательно, вот только выполнит договор. Но кто знает, удастся ли выжить.

— Спасибо, — шепнул Бильбо и крепко-крепко зажмурился — что-то мешало под веками.

Медленно истекали минуты, ночь таяла, серела, и совсем скоро должно было взойти солнце.

— Кстати, — нарушил тишину Смауг, — если надумаешь посмотреть мою пещеру — предложение будет в силе.

Прижавшись щекой к жесткой шкуре, Бильбо улыбнулся.


End file.
